benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bucket
Bio The Bucket is a silent short featuring a Flea Market bucket and its adventure as it travels through several hands in a neighborhood. The bucket is purchased by a husband (Benny Hill) to do work around the house while his wife (Lorraine Doyle) enjoys puttering in her garden. He takes it home and uses it to wash the car, but his wife finds it and uses it to hold a flower she wishes to plant. After taking it back, he returns to washing the car, accidentally dousing a man (Len Keyes) with water with it as an inebriate (Bob Todd) catches it on his foot and heads down the lane. Down the way, the drunk stops at a construction site where two men (Benny Hill and Henry McGee) are working. After he knocks the bucket lose and goes on his way, one workman finds it and fills it with dirt, but he so distracted by pretty girls that he loses it, not aware its stuck to the end of his shovel. He eventually dislodges it on the roof of a pick-up that drops off a girl (Emma Bryant?), but he misses it. The pick-up drives on and comes to a sudden stop with a traffic officer (Henry McGee), who gets pummeled by the bucket flying off at him. He tosses it off a hedge where a boy scout (Benny Hill) finds it. Nearby in the reserve, a hunter (Bob Todd) is unsuccessfully trying to get his dog to retrieve. He becomes annoyed by three picnicking girls (Louise English, Fiona Baker and Faye Mertens) playing loud music. He goes up and fires their record as if it were a clay pigeon in to the air, shooting it into a million peices. Looking around, the girls notice the scout peeling potatoes in the water-filled bucket obscured by the tree, but as the hunter's errant shots strike it, the holes in the hidden bucket make it look like he's reliving himself behind a tree. It's funny until his stream turns into two streams. Frightened by the shots, the scout accidentally knocks the bucket off its stand, and it rolls into a campsite where a camper (Jon Jon Keefe) finds it and pokes more holes in it so he and a friend (unidentified) can turn it into a shower and wash themselves. When the scout goes looking for his lost bucket, he knocks it out of the tree the campers placed it with a sling shot, sending it flying over a hill where a dark-haired man with a mustache (Benny Hill) finds it and takes it home. He's so lazy that he uses a rope to open the gate for his pregnant wife (Faye Mertens?) to carry coal as his mother (Sydney Arnold) dotes on him with drinks. After his wife leaves the bucket of coal outside the gate, a vagrant (Benny Hill) uses the bucket of coal to stay warm near a stop sign near at a construction site. After an annoyed motorcyclist (Henry McGee) knocks his bench over, a bum (Bob Todd) collects the bucket and sells it back to the Flea Market where a female artist (Henry McGee) paints a design on it and sells it back to the original owner for 19.99. Taking it home, his wife recognizes it through the distinctive bend in the handle, but she gets quickly distracted again and the bucket once again gets caught on the shovel handle of the workman again. Trivia * Both Benny and Henry play five characters in the sketch. * When Benny purchases the bucket from Louise English; the gentleman behind him with the pipe is Henry McGee. * Faye Mertens and Katie Randall (possibly) play the campers' wives * Benny's workman costume in this sketch is reused in the R. Dibble sketch. * The sketch was filmed entirely on location; the exterior location is unknown, but it is possibly outside Teddington Studios. it also appears in Rembrandt and Little Dimpton Hospital. Episode(s) * R. Dibble: Handyman Gallery Bucket000.JPG Bucket01.JPG Bucket02.JPG Bucket03.JPG Bucket04.JPG Bucket05.JPG Bucket06.JPG Bucket07.JPG Bucket08.JPG Bucket09.JPG Bucket10.JPG Bucket11.JPG Bucket12.JPG Bucket13.JPG Bucket14.JPG Bucket15.JPG Bucket16.JPG Bucket17.JPG Bucket18.JPG Bucket19.JPG Bucket20.JPG Bucket21.JPG Bucket22.JPG Bucket23.JPG Bucket24.JPG Bucket25.JPG Bucket26.JPG Bucket27.JPG Bucket28.JPG Bucket30.JPG Category: Sketches Category: 1986 Sketches